


good right here

by keouil



Series: all that we hope to be [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Team Minato-centric, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keouil/pseuds/keouil
Summary: they hovered.or, kakashi and obito are fourteen again and more than a little neurotic keeping their last teammate alive.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: all that we hope to be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954069
Kudos: 80





	good right here

they hovered.

or at least were doing a poor imitation of what could have passed off as hovering, if rin wasn’t the top medic in her class and second only to kakashi in intelligence for no reason. 

granted, they always did stick a little bit too close than what was _maybe_ socially acceptable. but minato-sensei always thought it was cute how the three of them were always joined at the hip and never made them consider _maybe_ how odd that was.

* * *

but this, however, bordered on stalking.

she saw them everywhere. 

if obito wasn’t walking her to the hospital then kakashi was there requesting yet _another_ physical despite just having one not even a week ago. and as if their constant, initially endearing but now growing annoying, presence in both her professional and personal life couldn’t get even more weird – they were now blatantly refusing to go on missions without her.

it’s how they didn’t move like they couldn’t survive without her, but that _she_ couldn’t without _them_ – that she found utterly offensive and degrading.

* * *

it started with obito. 

which was how she initially brushed the whole chivalrous acts into that of his normal, obito-like natural protectiveness.

he _did_ always walk with her to the hospital, but never was he so adamant walking her to her _office_ – a whole ten-minute walk because tsunade wanted to make her work for a spot in the convenient first floor. 

and he _did_ always accompany her off-duty where they often spent with his grandmother or betting on who can successfully spot and drag kakashi to their little merry band (rin usually wins, because obito was unable to enter any living space without announcing his presence).

but now not only did they not even need two minutes to look for their ever-brooding teammate, to her confusion, he was already there waiting.

which was why she decided that this, _whatever this is_ , graduated from amusing clinginess to dangerous co-dependency.

* * *

all at once they were inseparable and insufferable. 

if she had a d-rank escort mission (tsunade is _really_ hell-bent on making her sweat), she never has to check the mission roster to know they intimidated whoever had the misfortune of being lumped with her off the list and filed it under _logistic reasons_. but really, all that meant was hatake and uchiha had complete monopoly on any and all missions with nohara.

it would have been endearing if they bickered like they always did and _really, maybe just truly_ missed being a team like their old days. but even as odd as their recent uncharacteristic gallantness, their behaviour seems to have taken a complete turnaround too.

kakashi, for one, talked more and stared less. 

he wasn’t staring at everything like he was trying to understand the complexity of the world in passing like he always did, because now he was _looking_. as in maybe even _appreciating life_ and rethinking his old ways of _hating humanity_ with a burning passion. they’ve been trying to make him loosen up for years and she is almost disheartened to find it was _whatever this is_ that made him this way. he seems lighter somehow because _did he just smile at a kid? did he just smile at_ **_her_** _?_

to her horror, it was obito who now gave kakashi a run for his money for suddenly being the ever-brooding teammate. 

before _whatever this is_ happened, obito stuck to her like glue but never made his proximity feel suffocating because knowing they were there for each other has always been a constant they could depend on. but now he stared at her like she was a ghost and like he was always trying to pinch himself awake and she has _seen_ the self-implicated scars, knows he _does_ do it, and for why she doesn’t _know._

it’s not questioning kakashi and his sudden chirpiness, but not knowing something about her best friend who she made a cradle to grave promise with, that makes her even more anxious and even a little wary.

* * *

until one day she is fed up with all the lingering and secrets and _she wouldn’t understand_ and _obito, seriously, calm down._

so the next time obito walks her to the hospital (still silent as a ghost with not even the mention of their next team mission – _didn't you always wanna see kannabi bridge? –_ could force a response other than even more staring),

she makes him wait until she’s done with kakashi (on his 98th check-up and ignoring her again when she asks if anything happened she doesn’t know about by offering another one of his not-so-rare-now smiles).

and it is then, she knows.


End file.
